This invention relates generally to video network communications, and more specifically relates to a system and method for controlling video network devices through a telephone network.
Video calls have grown more common as the cost of video call equipment has decreased and the availability of bandwidth has increased. For instance, many video call functions that were handled by expensive specialized equipment are now handled by software applications operating on TCP/IP networks. One example is the video device end point itself which have typically used specialized hardware to digitize and transmit video and audio signals for display on televisions. These specialized devices have decreased in cost and now run over local area networks and even as software applications running on personal computers. Another example is the multi call units (MCUs) which coordinate video conferences between multiple end points using specialized hardware. MCU functionality is now also provided by MCU software applications running on a server that coordinates multiple video call end points by processing TCP/IP packets.
Although the transition from specialized hardware to network applications has decreased the cost of video calls, it has not necessarily decreased the complexity of making video calls. Indeed, in many respects the integration of specialized hardware and network applications has added another layer of complexity for the end users of video devices. Typically, business enterprises that deploy video networking capability maintain technical staff to arrange video calls, schedule the use of video equipment and address problems that arise for end users. Typically, difficulties arise due to the interaction of disparate types of devices, such as end points made by different manufacturers. For video call applications deployed to desktops, similar hardware and software configuration difficulties often arise. In addition, the lack of a common interface to communicate with disparate devices for scheduling and controlling video calls increase end user dependence on trained staff that is familiar with specialized interfaces. This is true even for repetitive business events, such as weekly meetings, that use the same endpoints for each event since different types of video devices, such as MCUs and gateways, may be used to support the same endpoints.
Another difficulty with installing, updating and maintaining visual communications applications and solutions is that the applications and solutions may interact with desktops in business enterprise networks. Many business enterprises maintain strict configuration control on desktop applications that tend to substantially delay the validation and deployment of applications to desktops of the network. Thus, decentralized video communication applications are often delayed in deployment and maintenance if they interact with desktops. Integration of desktop applications, business enterprise networks and specialized video conferencing equipment presents a complex task that is typically expensive to accomplish and difficult to successfully maintain in a user friendly environment.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system and method which provides a programmable interface to control video calls through a telephone network.
A further need has arisen for a system and method which provides a simple and cost effective user interface to initiate and control video calls between disparate end point types.
A further need has arisen for a system and method which provides control of video calls by end users through telephone devices that allow end users to easily establish video calls that are repetitive business events.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are provided which substantially reduce the problems and disadvantages of controlling video calls. A telephone network accepts video call information input through telephones and provides the video call information to a video network that controls video calls between two or more video devices according to the video call information.
More specifically, a video call application associated with a telephone network acts as a programmable interface to extend video call options to telephones interfaced with the telephone network. Users of the telephones select video call options through the telephones that are forwarded as video call information to the video network for controlling video devices. For instance, a voice over internet protocol (VOIP) telephone network presents video call options through internet protocol (IP) telephones with a video call application associated with the VOIP telephone network.
A video network platform interfaced with the telephone network accepts the video call information and executes control of video devices accordingly. A video launch application associated with the video network platform applies a user data base and address data base to validate video call options of a user and execute desired video call instructions. For instance, the video call application stores video call information in Extensible Mark-up Language (XML) format and calls a video launch application associated with the video network platform. The video call information includes a user code received from an IP telephone. The video launch application determines the video call options for the user code from the user data base and makes predetermined address data base information available to the video call application for presentation to users through the IP telephones. Video call options available to users include basic functions such as establishing and terminating video calls, or more complex functions, such as programming the video network platform by network maintenance personnel.
The present invention provides a number of important technical advantages. One important technical advantage is that the video call application associated with the telephone network provides a ubiquitous programmable interface that extends video call control to simple and commonly used telecommunication devices. In particular, a VOIP telephone network server provides a centralized intelligent terminal to interface with a video network platform for communicating video call information to control video calls. IP telephones are user friendly devices able to present video call options to users through simple LED screens or voice commands in a manner that users are easily able to understand as similar to the options provided by conventional voice mail systems.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that the telephone network provides a uniform interface as an alternative and cost effective way of delivering server-based video call applications without interfering with business enterprise control of desktop applications, configuration and hardware. The use of a telephone network, such as a VOIP telephone network provides a centralized programmable interface that makes wide deployment of video call functions more simple and less expensive to accomplish. Thus, for instance, updating video call options is accomplished through programming of the telephone network server, thus reducing the need to address disparate video devices and desktop applications and hardware on an individual basis.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that the use of a telephone interface to control video calls provides portability for users throughout a business enterprise and even outside of a business enterprise while minimizing the need for help from technical network staff. For instance, a user selects a user code at a telephone interface to provide video call options specific for a user regardless of the user""s physical location. As an example, a speed dial video call option allows a user to initiate video calls to one or more video end points for repetitive business events, such as weekly meetings. The address and video call configuration of the desired end points are available from the user data base and address data base, while the physical location of the user is determinable from the IP address of the IP telephone used as the interface, or through user inputs. Customization of users, events and rooms is programmable through the VOIP phone server, even from remote sites, or through the video network platform.